


I'm tired (I often get weird scenes I wanna write)

by PepNpaps



Series: These dumb scenes might become something. [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: All from my mess of a brain stew, Art, Asexual Relationship, Author gets better at writing??, BAMF, But that is another story, Cats, DOG is a support animal, Daemons, God is intersex, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need some holsome warlock and fam fics, Other, Satan and God are gossip buddies, Satan is agender, So is time, Spelling? Who that, The Author Regrets Nothing, but uses male pronouns, cause, come onnnnnnnnnnnn, gender is a scam, just like me, just writing for the heck of it., now with art, that is something I personally believe, this is a mess, this is just for fun, welp, writing to deal with my emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepNpaps/pseuds/PepNpaps
Summary: Bad one shot scenes.Recent Chapter~~"Wot" Confused yet curious, crowley gets on his dancing shoes and heads out to the town. It took a while for this ol' wily snake to find what the locals have been calling, 'A snippet of heaven'.˜”*°•.˜”*°• The list •°*”˜.•°*”˜Chapter 1:Battle thingy. [Scene]Chapter 2:Elephant Gym [Scene]Chapter 3:Cat [Concept]Chapter 4:The Croc and the Capa [Scene]Chapter 5:Gossip with gods [Pt I] [Scene]Chapter 6:CLOB OF EDEN [Bootleg//plan]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bad one shot scenes that I wanna write but don't know what to do with. So instead of forgetting them I'm just gonna put em here.  
Some of these are concepts for things I wanna work on in the future and some are just for fun. But I'm also out of practice when it comes to writing.

"Now, that isn't a way to treat a lady, " A soft voice states.

"Fuck off pansy, ain't your business," one of the brutes, a stocky man yet well dressed man huffs, staring at the round individual before them.

_ Now, brother Francis, though he has gone by many names throughout his life, was known to the world as a pacifist. Never once has he raised a hand to man nor beast. Often heard spouting nonsense about peace and community. How we all are kin, born by the guidance of the lord's hand._

Stepping on the metal hoe, Francis tugs on the handle, pulling the wood away with little effort, huffing at the lads, his accent thickening as his daemon rises to her hind legs, towering over the other's, "I must ask yea'h to step away from the lass."

_ Though those few who had looked into the jolly man's history would discover his reputation in defence. Would discover why an angelic gardener and a demonic nanny held such trust for one another.  _

"I'm sick of you," One of the punks growl, shifting his attention to the older man we lunges, his daemon snarling and pouncing at the bear daemon.

Stumbling at the impact the dog had on his other though standing vast, Francis blocks the man's attack with his arm before swinging the makeshift staff into the man's side.

_ For the pair of them were trained in complementary tasks. Spending many years training and working hand in hand with one another.  _

A smirk, slips onto the lass's lips, her daemon latching into the leg of the daemon that had pinned her. Earning a yelp from both man and beast as the serpent begins to wrap herself around the other. 

The lass in head butts the man above her, shoving him away and stumbling towards her brother in arms, getting into a better fighting stance and pulling a knife from one of her garters, letting the lengthy skirt flutter back into place.

The counterpart of the trapped daemon wheezes, stumbling as another curses, attacking the lass with fury within his eyes.

Letting out a huff, Brother Francis tilts his head he check on Lady Ashtoreth, letting out a sigh when he saw the woman on her feet fighting like the warrior she was. Allowing the man to breath once more. Though that breath was soon taken away from him as the other man finally lands his mark. Punching Brother Francis square on the jaw. Stumbling into the concrete cage which surround them. The brute lets out a cocky smirk, “Ain’t so to-“ A low and ominous chuckle left the Madame Ash’s lips as Francis straightens up, spitting out a couple of mixed teeth coated in liquid gold. “Tk, tsk, you’ve done it now."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hint thingy c;


	2. Elephant Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knitting it hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I actually want to make into a thing but for now I will not do a lot cause I'm tired.
> 
> https://youtu.be/QmepQ1qdtPA

From a young age, Warlock knew his life was not “Normal”. Though normal is the abstract term here.  
Normally, one would not miss a gardener nor a nanny, though they were not typical. Much like the rest of this particular family. Both Warlock and his mother were upset when they had to move back to America. Though not with a few hiccups along the way.  
For every family has their ups and down, living is about making mistakes and the trio spent a lot of time with trial and error.  
But the unique duo left an impression on the family.

So it wasn’t a surprise when he studied over in the land of tea and scorns.  
“Mom, I’m moving to England, “ Warlock chimes in whilst the pair knit on the couch. His daemon, a rather orange looking bearded dragon, fidgets beside the young lad. Who was fiddling with a wonky you somewhat functioning scarf?

“Oh! That’s awesome dear! “His mother hums, her own knitting was clearly an abstract piece of yarn and string, truly a work of art.  
Her feline daemon perking at the announcement, humming her own words in response, “ That’s excellent Lockie, “ She purrs, jumping onto the couch and lying down behind her other, purring curiously at the boy, “what went down for such a decision to arise so quickly?” 

“Yeah, I um... applied for a teaching job at a preschool and I got it,” Warlock mumbles, lifting the needles closer to his face, “ Andddd well, a confidant of from school is chill with letting me move in him and his roommates…..”

“That’s wonderful! Oh my little lamb is growing up so fast!” His mom shouts, throwing her arm into the air and pulling him into a hug, grinning at the man. Who in return lets out a sigh of relief.  
“Oh thank the fates, “ He whispers to what entity allowed him to achieve his goal, slumping down in his chair, dropping the thick needles onto his stomach.  
Letting out an confused hum, his mother pulls away from the hug.  
“Have you told your father yet??” 

“Well, I was hoping you could do it?” Warlock states as his form continues to slip. 

Rolling her eyes at Warlock's dramatic attitude and posture, his mother stifles a chuckle as she looks over to her Daemon, who in turn hums with amusement. Answering him once again, “Of course dear, when they return home tomorrow. “

“Thanks mom.”

“No problem Lockie.”


	3. Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will add more later.  
The art belongs to yours truly. aka me welp.

Hear me out

good omens

_ **but cats.** _

_ _

I was playing with the idea of Francis and Ashteroth being cats. And whilsts watching a Rainflower map I had an idea. 

Asheroth is a warrior from shadowclan whilst Francis(Petalstep?? I can’t think of names atm) would be a windclan medicine cat. Like Crookedstar(Jaw) he would have an accident which would disfigure his jaw, which lead him to becoming a medicine cat.

He often catches sticks and nicknacks in his pelt. Mainly dandelions and sticks. 

Ashteroth(Viperfang?) is a intimidating warrior, a strict deputy and cleaver. In her youth she had trained in the dark forest, learning and making a name for herself though she rarely visits as she gets older.

They meet in their youth, before Petalsteps accident, when he was a warrior, by the border dispute Vaperfang’s intimidating presence, Petalstep was still friendly, reming on his side whilst talking to the other. 

They two became good friends over the years. 

One day the pair get a vision and they set to make sure they pair featured within were ready. 

Once they were the duo finally left the clans. Yeeting out and finding a place to go be dweebs together. 

enjoy my cat concept sketches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brothers shout at me, share thou ideas with me and tell me what you think of my bad tales


	4. The Croc and the Capa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is a old tale, that one," Lith's voice softens, her eyes growing distant behind the lens which shield all from her emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDN'T MEAN TO POST THIS YET AAAAAAAAAAAAA BUT i GIVE UP, AIN'T GONNA CHANGE IT, GOOD LUCK PEEPS  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ANzhPJZ2U0&t=896s

"Sooo, Lilith~ " Ms Dowling hums at the tall woman beside her; Lilith's mind seem to be elsewhere.

gaining the attention to the tall woman beside her; grinning as Lilith's darkening face.

"How did Francis purpose?? " Ms Dowling hums. 

Lilith pauses, bringing her tea to her lips and taking a long sip. Her gaze wandering to a round yet soft looking man. Her gaze softens as the plush man chatters with a Warlock smile slips onto her features.  
""Is a old tale, that one," Lith's voice softens, her eyes growing distant behind the lens which shield all from her emotions. "Yea'h see, we were just Wains when we met; Da was a Rebrov. Own this big house, 'ad lots of staff."

"His Ma worked in the kitchen," She huffs with a fond smile "would bring 'im in most of the time and we sorta- " Lilith gestures around her, clicking as the words escape her , hissing with irritation .  
Shaking her head and scoffing at the memory, "Poor lad, da never liked 'im much. too soft for a lad he supposed. Angel never liked violence even back then, never tustled, fitba', noth'in of the sorts. Always been a sook, through n' through." Her voice grows soft, a warm smile lingers in her face. Shifting her leg, she rests her head on her palm, watching them

"Guid gear comes in sma' bulk, an' he has always been a wee yin, " Lilith giggling into her palm, earning a surprised huff from Ms. Dowling, "but that ain't the story yea' want.."

Lilith's voice shifts, becoming more cold in nature as her mind travels to that time, long ago.

" I was around the age of seventeen Francis was barely fifte-,"

"So young! " Doe exclaims, Ms.Dowling's eyes widen as she glances to the pair beside her. Sipping her own tea in attempt to hush her own chatter mind.

"Ey'," Lilith nods with a side glare, sipping from her tea once again, "Used ta'h be the age." Lithe huffs, shooing the hazel haired women with a half hazard hiss, "Now Haud yer wheesht! Ain't never gonna finish this tale if yea'h keep interrupting."

now, I was never interested in hochmagandy, never have, never will," Lithe scoffs, her face growing expressionless, "An' Francis knew that, so, one night we were out for a fag, he stutters out 'Lil' I know yea'h ain't `appy with what yeah pa's planin' but we can't stop it- so how bout we get married instead?'" A soft, somber chuckle leave her lips. 

" Not very romantic, but," Lilith adds, taking a deep breath in and out, rising a gloved hand to wipe at her eyes, whispering, "Wouldn't change my decision."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ms Ash and Mr.Fran throughout the years. 
> 
> Francis's mother worked as a cook in the Ash household,   
capybara (Francis) hang out, mostly helping and stuff.  
Lilith(Ms.Ash) was the child of the owner. The two   
became friends.
> 
> Lilith was playful though her father's perfectionist nature   
would cause some trouble. His punishments harsh.   
Francis would take responsibility. In return he gained   
a lifelong friend and learnt how to read.
> 
> When Lilith was fifteen her father deemed it suitable   
to search for a suitor.   
She didn't want none of that. Cryin and confiding in her  
friend. Francis suggests they get hitched instead.  
Ol' platonic relationship.
> 
> Her father said no.  
Soon after, the war happened and the two men got   
shipped away.  
Her round friend came back with a horrid limp and a nasty scar.   
Her father, having been saved by the boy whilst their time away, gave their blessing.
> 
> The two got a home, Francis working odd jobs and Lilith working as a nanny.
> 
> A young girl gets pregs and confides in lilith who helps the  
lass. Takin the wee thing in .
> 
> The years pass and the pair end up working for Warlocke's   
parents.
> 
> Running into a old friend.


	5. Gossip with gods Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley had to get his theatrics from someone.

If one were to mention the word, "Satan". More often than not ,one would imagine a form fitting for the ruler of hell; They would probably imagine a form similar to how a lot of fiction portray him.

Tall, muscular and red. Horns which piece the heavens in defiance. But, what kind of trickster remain in a form that one expects?? Sitting in a cosy booth, housed within a tiny yet cosy cafe.

A stout man rests, a small novel one in one hand whilst the other fiddles with his hazy lockes, knocking his glasses from time to tim . Around the man, the youngest fauns tremble within his presence. Though the aged vines, simply sway above the bean of a man, curling towards his form and resting against him, listening intently as the man reads to them with a glint in his seemingly blind eyes.

"I'm sorry for the wait Luci, " a short women huffs, slumping into the seat across from the man with a puff. Running a hand through frizzy locks as she continues, "had trouble sneaking away from the kids, I mean I can't leave them alone for a second without doing something obtuse again."

"At least it wasn't another flooding," her counterpart hums, stiffening as a whisper escapes his lips," ₛₕᵢₜ．．．．"

.tnurg detartsurf a htiw elbat eht no daeh reh gnidduht ,sffuh ehS "-doolf ehT GGgEEEeE"

Nodding to his ᵈʳᵃᵐᵃᵗⁱᶜ companion. Luci coughs at the others groaning, "Apparently some have been sneaking over whilst we haven't been looking."

The women perks at that, tilting her head to poke through the fauna , a knowing grin manifests on her face. Letting a hum at the round man as she snatches one of the menus, "save the gossip for after we order dear, or we'll forget again." 

"Fine, fine, but the hall has been whispering something fierce lately, especially after some _recent developments,_" Luci huffs, plucking a menu for himself as he pokes his tongue out at the older women. 

Their banter whilst they discussed their eating options was minimal. Typical catching up mumbo jumbo, when a waitress finally wonders over and collect their respective orders.

"Now," The dramatic gal peps, flinging the menu over to the seat before grinning at the devil, "tell me how my rebellious rascals are going?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing with a hangover is not what I expected.


	6. (Bootleg) CLOB OF EDEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Αἰδώς the little fighting fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/uwpBineJrSU & https://youtu.be/CK8Jys3K6rI
> 
> I do plan on making this a thing I just don't know brother.s

<strike> ** _Rough outline_ ** </strike>

_[Crowley learns about eden.]_

Waking up, Crowley is created with the smell of charcoal. His fireplace smouldering as a parchment rests within a flame.

Congrats on the numbers, sly move, naming the place after your first,  
didn't take yea'h for sentimental

;)  
  
_Yea goat boi, _

_Satan_

"Wot" Confused yet curious, crowley gets on his dancing shoes and heads out to the town.  
It took a while for this ol' wily snake to find what the locals have been calling," A snippet of heaven. It was tuck away,hidden from sight. One may not even realise what it was at first glance. Tucked away within a seemingly one way street.

A dull wooden door guards.A rather out of place doorknob with a serpent coiled around it. The only indication you are in the right place.

Stepping through the one is greeted by a intimidating yet polite gentlemen, who informs Crowley of the rules and checks him out for weapons.

Beelining to the bar, Crowley is greeted by a playful face, a lad with the greenest eyes and a messy bunch of ebony hair.  
The two talk, gossiping most of the night as Crowley drinks more and more.

That is, until he noticed a flutter of white in the distance.

"Ey, it's our little fighting fish~" The tender purrs with a grin, cocking his hip to the side. 

With a serpentine grace, the demon tilts his head to catch glimpse of this elusive fish. A familiar form greeted her, a flamboyant suit, tangled up in a flurry of blues and purples. Complimenting her plush form as she moves with a grace unlike any other. 

"ANGEL!?!" The snake squawks with a jolt, his form flopping onto the ground with a thud. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *banging pots and pans* I! WISH! I!! WAS!! GOOD! AT! WORDS!
> 
> I'm sick, I'm sad. And I have no energy.  
I did warn y'all in the title that this are bad


	7. Elephant gym pt II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movin' in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the super short chapter but I lost most of this chapter and I'm focused on getting the more for Patch my wounds so here this snippet.

"Thanks again Adam, " Warlock puffs, dropping the final box onto the floor with a thud. "Fuck, that took foreverrrrr,” The ebony haired man complains with a playful tone, flopping dramatically onto the unmade mattress.

“Whoa is I, Worked to the bone!! I shan't move again!! How shall I tend to the poor Wiens now!?”

"It's no problem," The other man grins at him, patting Warlock's back gently before gesturing to the hallway, gently pushing at Warlock’s side with his foot, earning a wiggle from the other.

"Get your ass up," Adam chuckles, 'kicking'[1] the man once more,"Pepper wants to go on a pizza run, those who don't come don't eat."

Following the other man through the hall, Warlock dusts at his skirt. Stumbling as he narrowly avoids the bounding hound. 

[1]One may say kicking whilst others would call it poking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warlock's outfit  
Shirt  
https://i.etsystatic.com/9643722/r/il/1fe8c1/1604140213/il_794xN.1604140213_gd3p.jpg  
Skirt  
https://www.etsy.com/au/listing/683170422/warlock-dungeons-and-dragons-skirt?ref=shop_home_active_1&crt=1  
Scarf  
https://i.etsystatic.com/6530679/r/il/38ab21/433365827/il_794xN.433365827_6etu.jpg  
Pins  
https://i.etsystatic.com/6087933/r/il/186a50/1904243856/il_794xN.1904243856_8fh3.jpg  
  
https://i.etsystatic.com/11711957/r/il/291eb4/1623302719/il_794xN.1623302719_626a.jpg  
  
https://i.etsystatic.com/16715797/r/il/510e78/1863945167/il_794xN.1863945167_hs9l.jpg  
  
https://i.etsystatic.com/13275748/r/il/bf254e/1558480578/il_794xN.1558480578_8e37.jpg  
  
https://i.etsystatic.com/17756910/r/il/87c455/1557059183/il_794xN.1557059183_oyr8.jpg  
  
https://i.etsystatic.com/15837532/r/il/14af45/1275713454/il_794xN.1275713454_lqcz.jpg  
  
https://i.etsystatic.com/6404764/r/il/69626a/2020278821/il_794xN.2020278821_9yf4.jpg  
  
https://i.etsystatic.com/17751007/r/il/8a97a5/1767573400/il_794xN.1767573400_jiwt.jpg  
  
https://i.etsystatic.com/16415902/r/il/ca5eb4/1425559293/il_794xN.1425559293_dfmr.jpg  
  
https://i.etsystatic.com/6087933/r/il/c75826/1569764851/il_794xN.1569764851_ttbi.jpg  
  
https://i.etsystatic.com/14969402/r/il/a9b0e1/1589289565/il_794xN.1589289565_rur8.jpg  
  
https://i.etsystatic.com/12814128/r/il/9cbd01/1531026922/il_794xN.1531026922_paw9.jpg  
https://i.etsystatic.com/16539648/r/il/640226/2034182353/il_794xN.2034182353_cae9.jpg  
https://gloimg.rglcdn.com/rosegal/pdm-product-pic/Clothing/2018/10/16/source-img/20181016200951_87546.jpg  
\-----------  
Adam's outfit  
Shirt  
https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0251/5984/products/mommy-can-we-keep-him-cerberus-ringer-shirt-7.png?v=1556403703  
Pants (Crowley knitted them)  
https://i.rocdn.com/v2/81956520?w=1024&h=1024  
Pins  
  
https://i.etsystatic.com/16715797/r/il/93dcde/1761627985/il_794xN.1761627985_gzfq.jpg  
  
https://i.etsystatic.com/6404764/r/il/69626a/2020278821/il_794xN.2020278821_9yf4.jpg  
  
https://i.etsystatic.com/6845805/r/il/5af6ae/1807298917/il_794xN.1807298917_1d1v.jpg  
  
https://i.etsystatic.com/14969402/r/il/a9b0e1/1589289565/il_794xN.1589289565_rur8.jpg  
\-----  
Pepper's outfit  
Shirt  
-https://www.redbubble.com/people/impolitebigirl/works/30103550-impolite-pansexual-club?carousel_pos=18&p=t-shirt&ref=similar_designs&ref_id=29973463&style=racerback&rbs=edede911-c055-4442-b1a2-9b470990775a  
Pants  
https://www.redbubble.com/people/effsdraws/works/27306937-dwight-schrute-the-office?cat_context=women-clothes&grid_pos=6&p=leggings&rbs=d56f9ef4-edaf-4153-a36a-fd205723558a&ref=shop_grid&searchTerm=funny

**Author's Note:**

> It's late and I'm lazy and sick so whilst sleep deprived I will leave y'all this.  
Good luck.
> 
> p>_You gotta highlight shit my brothers. _


End file.
